


We're All Crazy Here

by Gallabitchh



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Shameless (US)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallabitchh/pseuds/Gallabitchh
Summary: Ian Gallagher feels that no one understands him. His family and friends around him are more scared of what he will do next than ready to offer him support. After an attempted roadtrip gone wrong with Mickey's and Svetlana's baby, Ian finds himself at his lowest point and about to be admitted into a Psych Ward by those he thought closest to him.The way everyone is treating him- like he's crazy- pushes him off the edge for good. Without a word of warning, he flees Chicago late at night and grabs a cab to take him somewhere- anywhere in fact, as long as it's no where near home.As he waves the cab driver goodbye, he finds himself in a place completely unknown to him. It was then that a travelling circus caught his eye.Everyone is looking for Ian, but Mickey is trying harder than them all. Will he find Ian again? Or will he find someone else entirely?---(( Firstly, in this fic, Ian doesn't believe he has bipolar and thinks everyone is antagonising him for no reason and secondly, this fic starts in Shameless (US) 5x6 and Season 1 of Gotham ))





	1. I'm Not Crazy

Ian's POV:

"Is that it, then? You just gonna ship me off to some Psych Ward to try and fix me?!" Ian shouted, pacing around the grotty kitchen in Mickey's house. The raven haired man just lent by the doorway silently, focusing his gaze onto his hands with a conflicted look on his face. Ian scoffed audibly and stepped towards Mickey, pushing him against the wall even further. As he approached, he flung his hands up so they were under is boyfriend's chin; pulling him closer until their lips were brushed against eachother. Mickey stared at him now, with a mixed expression planted on his face.

"Well guess what? I don't NEED to be FIXED! And if you can't see that..." The fury behind his eyes dimmed for a second as he tried to conceal the upcoming tears from spilling down his face. "Then- then I guess you don't know me as well as I thought."

He paused. As much as Ian wanted to push himself into Mickey's embrace- feel him in his arms and think that everything was gonna be okay... He couldn't. He let his eyes cloud over with a mixture sadness and anger as he shoved Mickey backwards, running from the kitchen and out of his house all together.

Why didn't Mickey say anything? Try to convince him to stay with him? Help him?

Collapsing on the gritty pavement outside of the Gallagher household, Ian sighed and looked up at the stars. Everyone here thought he was batshit crazy- then again stealing that baby probably didn't help. He thought about going inside, but then again Fiona would probably just treat him like a child and the rest would keep checking up on him like a fucking patient until they could ship him off in the morning to a place where they send the insane.

No. He wasn't insane. He maybe had a few problems but he didn't want to get locked up with some crazies under lock and key; spoon fed drugs to keep him all friendly. Fuck that.

Reaching around in his pockets, he found some crumpled up notes and loose change. He tightened his grip on the money, waving for the attention of a cab driving in his direction. Once he pulled over, the orange haired boy slammed most of the money in the hand of the driver and climbed in the back seat without hesitation. The driver peered back at him from the front seat.

"Hey, kid. Uh, where you wanting to go with this cash?"

Flicking a strand of his ginger hair out of his face and peering out of the window to look upon his house, he replied with a smile.

"As far away as you can get me from this place."

* * *

 

After a while, he found himself drifting off in the back of the cab as his head rest delicately on the leather seats. However this rest was cut off suddenly as the driver stopped abruptly.

"Hey, kid! Kid, look this is as far as I can take you with the money you gave me and don't worry it's a ways away from Chicago."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. By the way, I saw a cheap motel down the road on the way here, for a stowaway like yourself it might be the best place you can take shelter right now."

Ian took in his words and nodded thoughtfully before stepping out and closing the car door. The cab quickly drove away into the night once more, leaving the road empty. Looking around him, he found himself stranded in the midst of a busy city with people rushing around under the harsh neon lights and billboards. He wandered around, trying to find that motel the cab driver was telling him about; until a flyer pinned to a building caught his eye.

COME ONE, COME ALL! VISIT HALY'S CIRCUS!

Intruiged, Ian continued to read on, "Haly's circus is fun for all the family... This is perfect!"

Well, Ian had always found interest in being a part of a circus. And as that he's free from the redicule and overprotectiveness from his family, now he could.

* * *

 

"Welcome to the family!"

A burly old man clapped his hands together, smiling down at Ian. They were in the main tent with most of the other performers and many overheard this announcement, coming over to the two and listening in. The boy had visited the circus many times, chatting to performers in the intervals of shows and expressing his interest in being a part of that life. Eventually it had paid off.

"You-you mean I can stay here a-at Haly's and travel with you guys?"

"Of course you can; plus I've always had a soft spot for runaways like myself trying to earn money in a city like this."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be any trouble.."

"Nonsense! Lila, our snake tamer, has always wanted a son to look after!"

For the first time in a while, Ian's face lit up as his smile stretched from ear to ear. Now ne was not only travelling- never staying in one place- but also getting a place to stay and food to eat! No stripping necessary!

The ringleader was about to walk away, but suddenly turned his head back towards the smiling boy.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry I'm afraid I never asked your name?"

Ian's smile faltered a bit. He didn't want anyone to recognise his name otherwise he may get dragged back to Chicago and locked in that Psych Ward, or worse. Never underestimate the Gallaghers, afterall. After a moment, he looked back up to the man.

"My name's... Jerome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there weren't many Gotham / Shameless fanfic around and I wanted one with Mickey/Jerome in it so here we are lol x Don't worry, things do pick up and soon the Gotham and Shameless worlds will mix. And thanks for reading so far and leaving kudos if you did, it really means a lot as this is my first ever story :)


	2. Where Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey falls asleep to the nagging in his head that he could've made Ian stay with him, and is woken up to find that he's actually missing.

Mickey's POV-

The Milkovich house had always been busy; with either his siblings, Ian or Svetlana there at all times causing the noise he had actually come to love. Ever since Mandy moved away to God knows where with her 'boyfriend' and that Russian hooker moved out, everything became too quiet.

Mickey stirred in his bed, trying to reach around to find his red head lying next to him. When all he felt was the cold bed linin beneath him, he groaned, trying to pry his eyes open. The room had all manners of crap scattered around it from all the suitcases Ian had stolen a while back, which Mickey could see clearer now with the harsh morning light cascading down from his window. Oh shit... Ian.

The dark haired boy let his hands crash onto his face as he tried to wake himself up and remember what exactly happened last night with Ian, you know, before he drunk a fuck ton of booze and passed out to make him feel less guilty about what their relationship had become.

* * *

 

_"Is that it, then? You just gonna ship me off to some Psych Ward to try and fix me?!"_

_The hurt look on Ian's face made Mickey want to embrace him and tell him everything would be alright- that he'd look after him and not send him off to some fuckin' looney bin. But he couldn't lie to Ian... or himself. The last time he tried to keep the Gallaghers from sending Ian off to get 'treatment', he just kept getting worse and worse- mental state deteriorating right before his eyes. He needed help._

_When he didn't reply, Ian's gaze hardened as he took a broad step towards him, making Mickey back up against the wall, eventually leaving no space between them at all as their lips brushed against eachothers. The look that he was giving Mickey at that moment wasn't one of sadness, hopefulness or even love. No, it was built up with so much anger, Mickey could almost feel it blaring through his skull._

_"Well guess what? I don't NEED to be FIXED! And if you can't see that..." He paused, and Mickey noticed that the fire behind his eyes faltered for just a moment as he tried to stop the upcoming tears from spilling down his face which would've shown the fear that he knew he had built up inside._ _"Then- then I guess you don't know me as well as I thought."_

_Mickey's eyes widened for a moment as he stared up into the beautiful green orbs that he loved so much, trying to make words come out. Instead, he felt his throat basically close up as he tried to say something- anything that would get Ian to stay._

_'Ian, I love you, please don't go!' Or, 'Please Ian we can do this together if you just stay.'_

_But nothing came out; and as Ian pushed him down, storming off and out of the house, he felt an overwhelming state of regret and guilt wash over him. So he just stayed there, on the floor, for the longest time- staring up at the ceiling as tears unknowingly crept down his face._

* * *

"FUCK!"

The wall crumbled around his fist as he released his pent up fury onto it. Why did he just let him go off on his own like that? The last time Ian was angry and alone was when he stole his baby, Yevgeny, so why couldn't he just put his feelings aside for one fuckin' minute and calm him down? Or even just run after him? Who knows what irrational shit he could have gotten himself into by now!

Running to the other side of his bed, he fumbled around until he found his phone- immediately calling Fiona. As much as he didn't really like hanging out with any of the other Gallaghers, he knew that they always looked after their own, so it would be the best place to call. Also, if Ian did go to the Gallagher house last night, then he could still visit him and calm him down before taking him to the Psych Ward in the afternoon.

"Uh, hello?"

"Listen Fiona, it's Mickey. Uhm, Ian... come home last night?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"Waaait, woah woah woah. Hold on, I thought he was at yours? He is your boyfriend right?"

Oh fuck. "Okay, Fiona, don't freak out but-"

"What d'ya mean 'don't freak out?! He isn't over there with you? He's going to the Ward TODAY-"

"YOU DON'T THING I FUCKIN' KNOW THAT?" Mickey found himself groaning into his hand as he tried to calm himself down, "He left last night all angry and I couldn't stop him. Thought maybe he'd gone back home to you guys but if he's not? Well then we just gotta find 'im."

He heard a small sigh on Fiona's end, before her voice rang through the phone again.

"Mickey, thanks for lettin' me know, I'm gonna tell the others so be round here in like, ten. Kay?"

"Yeah... Yeah I got it."

"Don't worry okay? He can't of gone too far. We'll find him." 

* * *

 

After meeting with Lip, Debbie, Carl, Fiona and, I guess, Liam; Mickey told them everything that happened during the conversation that drove Ian away. They all looked pretty shocked by the looks of it. After all, they all knew Ian's behaviour was getting increasingly unpredictable- but leaving home? 

That was basically unheard of with the Gallagher kids. Even when Lip and Fiona left the house for a while, they always visited home and helped out with the family.

"Ok then." Lip was the first one to speak, breaking the heavy silence that hung in the room, "We start looking for him and even if it takes years we'll bring him home and get him the help he needs."

Debbie looked up at Lip for a second, "I agree." 

"Yeah. We're on the look out everyday from now on." Fiona looked at Mickey from across the kitchen sympathetically, "We'll get him back."

The ebony haired boy's lip turned up a bit, while still staring at the floor. From that moment he knew, even if he had to travel across the fuckin' world, he'd find him.

Yeah, he was going to get his Ian back no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of actual getting into the story; I just needed to set up some of the background up first. Next chapter will actually be more about Ian and how his psychotic tendencies lead to the killing of his 'mother' the snake charmer and how that leads into the Gotham storyline :)


	3. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from his life in Chicago, Ian is now a part of the Haly's Circus family... Or so he believes at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the show had Jerome basically insane from the start, I felt that I couldn't really brush over his mother's death- so I tried to make it his snapping point instead. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it :)

Ian's POV-

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... PLEASE WELCOME THE FLYING GRAYSONS!"

Cheers and shouts could be heard for miles around as the whole tent erupted into applause. Rows upon rows of locals all piled into the audience as Alphonse Grayson stepped out from behind the deep red velvet curtain and bowed, allowing the rest of his family to take their positions on the stage. The luminous lights above him speckled his face as he glided towards audience, just moments before music engulfed the tent and the acrobats began their show.

In awe, Ian stood and took it all in. Broom in hand, he situated himself right beside the stage, gazing in wonderment at the act before him. He'd never been to a circus before in Chicago- and even though this was his sixth time watching the Haly's circus this week, he didn't think he could ever get used to the amazing shows, different lifestyle and the eccentric people he met everyday.

The life he had back home became so torturous for him; so much so that he'd constantly leave the house in the earliest hours of the day to search for adventure, go for a run- or even just to escape the claustrophobic, repetitive life he now was stuck with. Everyone back home thought he was crazy because of this, but no one understood him more than some of the people he was now surrounded with. If they weren't in the Grayson or Lloyd family (who originally ran the circus), they were runaways like him: casted out from the homes or escaped them in a last ditch attempt for an exciting life. They knew why he left home and sympathised with him because they could actually relate to it. For once, he was with people who understood him. Or at least that's what he thought, anyway.

Although his job here may seem mundane to many, sweeping the sawdust floors of the circus tent was all Ian could've hoped for. After all, he couldn't fly around in the air like the Graysons, nor could he walk a tightrope 20 feet in the air or even juggle. It seemed like a miracle to him how he was even accepted into the family... Until he grew aware of his _mother's_  nightly habit.

The first few weeks it had been bearable. Lila wouldn't really acknowledge him during the day, only really passing glances and scowls which, therefore, left him to wander the circus and talk to people; while at night she would escort random men into the trailer he slept in and... well, you get it.

However, one night in particular, Ian had forgotten to go back to his trailer until way past his curfew as he was preoccupied, talking with the blind, old, fortune teller. Excusing himself hastily, he ran across the green to find his and his 'mother's' trailer and opened the door, surprised to see no one else there. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he was about to make his way to his room, when he heard the soft moans and other promiscuous noises coming from that very same direction. Immediately he regretted coming in this late, feeling utterly repulsed by what could possibly be happening in his room at that moment. He almost threw up in his mouth. Did his _mother_  truly have no shame?

After about an hour, whilst Ian sat on the couch waiting silently for someone to exit the room so he could confront them about it, he heard stifled laughs resonating in his room. Curious, he moved closer to the sound and listened carefully as muffled voiced began to speak.

"Can you seriously believe that I have to look after that kid?" Lila whispered harshly.

The snooping boy's eyes widened upon hearing this, leaning in closer to hear better.

"I know, it looks as though you're gonna have to babysit him for a while though. Apparently, the boss feels sad for him or something thats why he brought him in with us, like he's some sort of stray. This was supposed to be just a dual family business before all of these _delinquents_ came begging us to take them in."

The orange haired boy actually gaped upon hearing this, was this really what people thought of him here? A helpless little stray? He honestly thought that everyone in this _family_  were supposed to be supportive- well, obviously not then. It didn't help that it was coming from one of the higher-ups in the circus, too; as he soon recognised the voice to be Owen Lloyd, the main performing clown. Great, could this get any worse?

"Yes, exactly! I mean all this ginger little runt is doing is sweeping the floors for the actual money-makers in here and taking up half of my house space! I hope the boss has a good-ass reason why he's staying with me because he's really getting on my nerves. The kid just won't. Sit. Still. Belongs in a fuckin' asylum or something."

' _Asylum_.'

He had only just noticed, but he could see his hands visibly shaking with fury as he kept listening in- clenched up with his nails digging into his palm. This _slut_  was meant to be his mother figure, yet she slanders him behind his back? He could almost physically feel himself snap. Monitoring his breaths, he tried to remain calm, but recently keeping control of his emotions had become increasingly difficult and while the last few weeks had exciting and fun for him, this sudden change to anger was overwhelming and now pushing his mind to extreme places. He felt like...

Like he wanted to kill her.

They thought he was helpless? That he should be locked away? Well he would just have to show them all, wouldn't he. Well, _Ian_ wouldn't... But _Jerome_  would.  
  
"Well, don't worry Lila. I mean our next stop is Gotham city and they have _all_  the crazies over there- he'll fit right in with that whole crowd and possibly run off so we never see him again."

Lila muffled a cold chuckle and, by the sound of it, both of them were getting up and ready to leave the room. Just as the doorknob started to jiggle around, Ian quickly fled from the trailer and hid round the back.

"Where is Jerome anyway? Useless boy probably couldn't find his way back home or something. Whatever, goodnight Lila, get yourself and the kid ready soon 'cus we're moving to Gotham by the end of the week."

With that last goodbye, the large man stumbled out of the door before vanishing off to the main tent, leaving Ian alone to his emotionally radical thoughts.

* * *

 

Today was the day.

The grand opening of the Haly's circus in Gotham, but also the day his backstabbing whore of a mother would be killed by his hand. Ian thought had now about this for more than a week and thought out all of the intricate details. After all, this needed to be perfect! Ever since that night when he overheard the clown and his mother talking about him, he had confined himself to his room mostly, listening in to his _mother's_ continuous verbal abuse towards him as it fuelled the fire of his wrath.

It even occurred to him that she had probably talked about him this way since his first day here, but he simply blocked it all out at the time, explaining her coldness towards him from the very beginning; which is probably why he had always felt more drawn to go out and talk to the other people here than stay back with Lila. Even when he was back home and his family were wary of him, they never verbally abused him the way this woman did. He always felt that he could trust them- well until recently anyway. The only logical solution to resolve his anger, in his overly emotionally-hormonal mind, was to get his anger out on her, kill her and be done with it. At least it would be painless, which, comparing to all the killings in the South Side over the years, is a mercy.

He watched from a distance as herds of people flooded into the large tent as the fluorescent lighting above them danced skittishly. Once the last people were in, he knew the show would be timed to begin in about 15 minutes. Perfect.

He clutched his hatchet, into which he carved satanic symbols, in an attempt to throw suspicion off of him. Slowly looking around, he found no one except one shadowed, lone figure walking straight towards him.

"Jerome?"

Quickly, Ian shoved the hatchet behind him, before his floozy _mother_  could get a look at it.

"Jerome, what are you doing out here you silly boy?! Just because you don't have to clean up today, doesn't mean you can just loiter out here! I'm setting up for my snake charming stall so go back inside."

Though usually this would anger him immensely, Ian simply took a long stride forward, a smile wide enough to almost reach his ears growing on his face. The grim scowl on Lila's face was quickly melted into one of confusion, "Jerome? You better stop acting all crazy like this right now or I'll-"

"You'll do what, exactly?" He replied, smile never faltering.

She paused.

"Jerome, seriously _stop_ -"

Suddenly a haunting laughter rung in her ears as the boy in front of her approached her again. The puzzled look on her face was soon replaced with one of pure fear, as the weapon behind the boy's back suddenly swung out in front of him, barely missing.

"I've heard what you've been saying about me and I've gotta say, I'm really... _really hurt_."

Clumsily stepping back further and further, she opened her mouth to scream until his hand clamped over her mouth with a vice grip and slowly dragged her along and into the back of a cart.

"You know... You're reaaally gonna wish you never said those things about me, Lila. As much as I want to let this all go and stay here with no threat of someone coming to take me to jail, ever since I got that first idea of killing you, it's been on my mind wherever I go.

Hope you understand."

Her makeup-heavy eyes widened even more, Lila started to struggle more and more even attempting a muffled scream.

Bringing his hatchet down quickly upon her neck, the screams heightened as rivers of blood expelled from her artery and onto the wooden planks below her. He leaned in closer, wicked smile upon his lips as he watched the life drain from her eyes and body lie motionless, apart from the occasional twitches from her neck muscles against the flow of blood.

A feeling of immense satisfaction washed over the boy as he dropped to his knees beside the snake charmer's body. Manic laughter filled the air as he looked to his bloody hands, slowly draping a cloth over the body.

"Wow. That was a _lot_  more fun than I thought it would be."

Swiftly turning on his heel, Ian strolled happily to find a place to get rid of the weapon, feeling a sense of satisfaction that he had never felt with anything else before. Walking into the night, a haunting smile ghosted his lips.

And that was the moment when he knew for certain... that he was only truly alive when he became _Jerome_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated this book in ages; school work in my final year of highschool is really overwhelming x Havent even been able to watch the latest season yet, but when i have free time again ill catch up on everything again ! Xx


End file.
